I Could Find Someone Else, But I Don't Want To
by lacksubstance
Summary: Sharpay has feelings for Troy and same goes for Troy having feelings for her. Only problem they both don't know it. So Sharpay goes out with Zeke to get rid of her feelings for Troy, but will that help? Find out! ONESHOT, Song fic.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANTHING IT THIS FIC, EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT.**

**Song: I Don't Want To by Ashley Monroe._

* * *

_ **

_I could go out tonight and find some stranger  
It wouldn't be wrong  
No, It wouldn't be wrong_

I don't know what's going on. Am I in over my head? I have no idea. He's just unbelieveably sexy with his million dollar smile and his beautiful ocean blue orbs that normal people call eyes, and his stylish brownish blonde hair. I can grantee that if he just rolled out of bed, that it would still look perfect. I'm in way; and when I say way...I mean WAY to deep. The one thing I want is forbinned. What I mean is that I'm the stupid Icy Bitch everyone hates and fears; the one thing that'll set everyone off the edge would be me and Troy Bolton...together.

Maybe I should give up right? I'm wasting my time on a stupid fanatsy that'll never come true. The one person that'll love me is...Zeke? Oh god here he comes...

"Hey Sharpay, I was wondering if you'd like to you know go out with me?" He asked me as I stuck my face into my locker. I mean Zeke is a sweet guy and everything, but he couldn't even compare to Troy Bolton. I could go out with him; him as in Zeke. It's not like I'm being held down by Troy. He's not my boyfriend or anything, but he is a friend of mine, I guess. We talk and goof off a little bit. Oh my god! Can this day get any worse?

"Hey Sharpay," I turned around again to see the object of my affection standing right in front of me next to the person who's object of affection is me.

"Hey Troy," I replied back to him with a small smile that made me weak in the knees literally that I stumbled and the only thing that kept me balanced was my locker.

"Whoa you okay?" He asked me holding his arms out, just in case I fell or something.

"Yeah...you know I'm gonna go. Zeke I'll get back to you on your question," I said shutting my locker walking away quickly from the two guys.

_**Cause it ain't no crime, no felony  
There ain't no chains here holding me down  
Holding me down  
There ain't no place here on this earth I'd rather be  
So why would I leave?**_

**Troy POV.**

I stood there for a while after Sharpay walked off. I wonder what Zeke asked her?

"Hey Zeke what was she talking about? What'd you ask her?" I asked in curiousity. No I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just...watching...out...for my friends safety.

"Oh I just asked her out. Man this is the best reply I've ever got too. Usually she just says 'back off' or 'evaporate tall person', but this was the best by far," he babbled.

I don't know what to say...My mind is racing with thoughts, but were cut short by the warning bell. Off to Darbus...

* * *

I sat down in my new seat for the year; behind Sharpay. I slouched down in my chair, thinking about her. I don't know why I...just can't expalin it. Do I love her? I shouldn't, but I guess I do. God I hate this! 

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me in shock; including Sharpay. "Mr. Bolton I don't like the sudden outburst, espiecally using God's name in vain (**I know I do use it in vain in my stories as you can tell, but I try not to use it in real life; it slips**) Therefore detention for you," Mrs. Darbus said to me in a strict voice. I slouched even lower into my chair, trying to blur the eyes still staring at me. I stayed like that for the rest of that torturous period.

* * *

The bell signaled for the end of the class and school. I walked to my locker first, than I'd head to Detention...Woo! (sarcasm). I opened my locker and stuffed my books in it; than shut it behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sharpay and Zeke in the hallway. She was giggling and smiling. If that wasn't enough I saw her give him a kiss on the cheek, making my heart shatter. I know were not together, but it still hurts. 

Zeke had this big smile on his face when she left and walked up to me. "Hey Troy...I got my date. I'm so stoked, well good luck in Detention," he said patting me on the shoulder, walking to the locker room for practice, leaving me in the empty halls of East High.

* * *

**_I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to_**

I walked up to my room after a long day at school. It was dark now and as I was about to turn my light on, I looked across the street to see Sharpay in her room, looking like she was getting ready to go somewhere. I sat by my window and took a few rocks that I have on my window sill, in case I want to talk to her. I started throwing them one at a time at her window. She looked over at the window, staring right at me with her beautiful smile.

She lifted her window up and leaned on her window sill. "Hey did you just get home?" she asked me; I nodded to her question.

"Yeah I not only had detention, but I had to go to a private basketball practice with my dad," I said depressingly.

"Ooo did you have fun?" she asked sarcastically, giggling at the same time.

"Ha ha, yeah it was great," I replied just as sarcastic.

I heard a kock coming from inside her house.

"Yeah!" she yelled in her room. I didn't hear what the person said, but she yelled okay to them than turned back to me.

"I have to go, Zeke's here for our date. Can you believe I'm actually giving him a chance?" she asked with a wide smile.

"No I would have thought you'd give someone else a chance," I replied to her.

"Oh really, who?" she asked me in curiousty. I couldn't say me, that'd be weird, but I didn't have to because we were again interupted by a knock.

"I really have to go. I'll talk to you later," she said to me.

"Okay have fun, but not too much," I said pointing to her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes "I'll try, see ya," she said closing her window.

I waited by my window until I saw her light switch off. I looked down out my window to see her walking out of her house with Zeke to his car. He opened the door for her, closed it and went on his side, got in and sped off. Man do I have it bad or what?

**_There is no good out there for me now  
Theres nothing I can't do without  
I can't live without  
You make me feel like heavens pooring down on me  
I know I'm free_**

* * *

I laid on my bed in the dark, just looking up at the ceiling. I was deep in thought, when I saw headlights from my window. I got up in curoisty at who it was. As if my suspions were right, it was Zeke bring Sharpay back. They got out of his car and just stayed by it. As if my life couldn't get any worse...Zeke leans Sharpay against his car and lays his lips on hers, and now I see them making out on his car. When she kissed him on the cheek today I thought that made my heart shatter, but this defiantly takes it all.

I walked away from my window, laid down on my bed; anger rising;a tear was shed before I fell asleep.

* * *

Monday came and I was back at school in front of my locker. I heard the double doors in the entrance open and Zeke came in with Sharpay; hand in hand. I felt like puking, not that they look bad together, it's just she's suppose to be with...me. I don't know...I guess it's some dumb fantasy that'll never happen... 

**Sharpay POV.**

My date with Zeke was great, but no matter how well the date went, I couldn't stop thinking about Troy the whole time. I'm horrible. I feel horrible. Zeke is so sweet he treats me with respect and love, but I really don't deserve it if my heart isn't in it. That my heart is not with him, but with someone else. I thought that maybe going out with someone else, that'll make my feelings for Troy go away, but no matter how hard I try they keep coming back.

When Zeke and I walked into the school my eyes immediatly landed on Troy, who was looking back at me. I couldn't shake this feeling that, he looked...kind of...sad? I smiled at him, but he just turned back to his locker. What was wrong with him? I'll find out eventually...I guess.

**_I could want somebody else  
I could need somebody else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by someone else  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to_**

* * *

I went upstairs to my room and stopped at my window sill to see Troy already looking at mine. I pulled it up as he did the same. 

"Hey I was just about to 'summon' you," I said with a smile. He gave me a small smile and soft laugh.

"Me too," he said in a soft voice. So soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"Hey what happened today? I saw you looked kind of sad," I said now sitting on my window sill. He looked down than back at me.

"Nothing. I just was having a bad morning," he said. I didn't believe him one bit. He will tell me one day, until than I'm going to just "pretend" I believe him.

"Okay, I'm going out with Zeke for some pizza I'll see ya..." I was about to shut my widow when he yelled out at me...

"See that's what is making me upset!" he said pointing to me as I opened up the window.

"What is?" I asked shocked by his outburst.

"You...and him," he simply said.

"What does it matter to you? You don't like me; like that. He loves me and he always has," I yelled back at him in frustation, closing my window. I walked downstairs and out of my house to Zeke's, since I told him I would walk to his house.

**Troy POV.**

When she shut the window obviously angry at me. "But I do like you...a lot," I whispered to myself. She makes me crazy and jealous. I'm so in over my head that no one can pull it down.

**_I don't want you to leave_**

* * *

I again laid on my bed in the dark, staring at my ceiling. I heard someone running down the sidewalk and muffle noises that sounded to me like...crying? I got up to get a quick glimpse of a blonde running with her face covered. She turned to the Evans residents, making me realize it was Sharpay. What happened to her? She was usually so happy...I don't understand. If that asshole hurt her, I swear I'll...my thoughts her interupted by a noise at my window; I was now sitting on my bed. I heard it again and this time I got up to see Sharpay staring at my window with puffy red eyes. 

I slid it up "What happened?" I asked caringly.

"Can...can I come over?" she asked me still sniffling. I nodded as she climbed out of her window, down the vines of her house. She made it to the bottom and began climbing up a tree by my window. She's done this before, many times and vise versa. She got up and I helped her in.

_**I could want somebody else (I could want somebody)  
I could need somebody else (I could need somebody)  
I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I could dream somebody else, be treated like a queen by somebody else**_

When I closed the door, she hugged me starting to cry into my shirt. I rubbed her back softly and kissed the top of her head to know I'll always be there for her. She calmed down a little bit and looked up at me and sniffled. She rubbed her eyes as I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked her in a whisper.

"He didn't feel like I was sticking my whole heart into our relationship..." she stopped and I looked away from her.

"What a jerk, I'm going over the-" I got up to walk out , but she stopped me by standing in front of me.

"But he's right," she whispered to me. I was confused at this. I thought she loved him, why wouldn't she put her whole heart in that relationship?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her to unconfuse me. She looked down and took a deep, shaky, breath.

"I'm so scared to tell you because I know you're going to reject it, but here it goes. I let Zeke go out with me because I wanted the feelings for you go away. I shouldn't love you, but I do. I love you Troy and I know that is insane but...I don't know what else to say," she said wth tears forming in her eyes again.

She loves me? I love her. I know I do and now I know she does. She's starting to pace.

"I knew that was a bad idea, to tell you. I'm gonna go," she said heading to the window, but I pulled her wrist to stop her. She turned around to face me.

"You're not going anywhere," I told her, pulling her to me. I leaned in embracing as our lips touched and that's how we created magic. Okay not really, but it felt like magic. It was slow and passionate, with her arms around my neck and mine on her waist. We stayed like this until the magic died down...FOR THE TIME BEING.

**_I could love somebody other than you but I don't want to  
I don't want to (I don't want to)  
I don't want to...  
I don't want to..._**

Our love is forbinned and we don't care. We shouldn't love each other, but we do. She could have stuck her whole heart into that relationship, but she didn't want to. I'm glad she couldn't shake the feelings for me away because I can never shake the feelings I have for her away. Never will they ever go away. I DON'T WANT TO!

* * *

**Okay what do you think? I'm going to the movies, but when I come back I'm going to update If Everyone Cared, so look out for that. In the meantime please review on this. And I'm going to go listen to my HEADSTONG CD! Yes I got it! WOO! It's so awesome. I got it at like 3 in the afternoon Eastern time.lol**


End file.
